


Mine

by sixwingedbee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixwingedbee/pseuds/sixwingedbee
Summary: No summary, only smut.





	Mine

It was against better judgment. It wasn't suppose to happen. But Marluxia clung to any fragment of memory he could find. Brain just happened to bring a whole bunch of them with him. 

Even when he called him a name that was no longer his own. He wanted to pretend it didn't matter. That Brain saw him for who he was now, not who Lauriam use to be all those years ago. How he got here didn't matter. What mattered was that he was here. He was here, and Marluxia wasn't letting go. 

In his garden was where he hid them both away. No one would see. No one would dare come near. No one would stumble upon the coats tossed to the side or the hat left behind as they tried to remove layers and be as close as they could. So they could see the other's face proper. He pressed the smaller man into the ground, feeling him writhe against him as teeth grazed against his neck. Small bruises and bites would blossom on pale skin. Marks that he wouldn't be able to hide with that low cut shirt of his. 

He could hear Brain whisper his name. But it wasn't. It was his. It was the name of that boy he fell for. Not the man he was right now. That didn't matter. He'd get him to say his name eventually. For now, the goal was to get him to make any sound. 

Fingers slid down Brain's torso, gently feeling along the scars that occasionally marred his skin. Scars from a Heartless getting too close. Scars from a comrade falling to darkness, striking him with their keyblade. Scars that almost seemed familiar to him. Looking at them brought back a memory but he couldn't quite grasp it.

But Marluxia wanted to savor the now. He absolutely loved how he and Brain fit together. Like Brain was a piece missing from the puzzle after all these years. Even with the fabric of their pants still between them, it just seemed right. He loved the sounds Brain made, how every little touch seemed to be too much for him. How quickly he got hard as Marluxia's hands continued to explore every inch of skin that was exposed for him. 

He shifted against him again, making sure Brain's legs were spread wide enough for their hips to connect. A hesitant roll of his hips, causing sweet, sweet friction between the two of them. Soft pants coming from the pair as Marluxia braced his hands right above Brain's shoulders, staring down at him. Taking in every detail before grinding his hips down again. 

The young man's face was so beautiful. Seeing that usually cool and calm look on his face dissolve into one of pleasure and need. Of absolute want. For him. He continued to roll and buck his hips, whispering Brain's name over and over. He wanted him. Needed him. Needed him so badly it broke him down. He was going to have him. 

Marluxia woke alone in his room. No sign that Brain was ever there. 

Only a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> The end is absolutely a cop out because I hit a mental block. Maybe I'll do better next time. (:


End file.
